


Secret Santa

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex figured Christmas in Smallville would involve carols and a tree, good ol' fashioned holiday spirit and general merriment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Lex figured Christmas in Smallville would involve carols and a tree, good ol' fashioned holiday spirit and general merriment. He'd pictured a lot of laughing children having snowball fights. Maybe there'd be a gift drive for the desperate and deprived. Lex was all set to contribute to that – he'd ordered fifty appropriately cute stuffed toys back in October. He'd actually been looking forward to spreading smiles instead of scowls.

Instead, the Santa from Fordman's Hardware Store had tried to suck Lex of all his holiday cheer. Fortunately, Clark had arrived in time to save the day. Lex wasn't clear on how exactly Clark had managed to do that – he'd been inconveniently unconscious at the time – but he couldn't deny it had happened.

Clark handed him an ice pack. "How's your head?"

Lex squinted up at him. "You look like a big red Christmas elf."

Clark just grinned.

"What the hell happened, anyway?" Lex pressed the ice to his forehead and relaxed back into the sofa.

"Oh, that was just Mr Whitman," Clark said, as if that were explanation enough.

"Who is Mr Whitman?"

"He's … Mr Whitman." Clark shrugged. "He likes to make people happy at Christmas, Lex. We – people in Smallville. We don't talk about it much."

"How nice," Lex said, and if there was the slightest trace of a sneer in his voice, well, Lex thought maybe that was justified. Mr Whitman, who liked to make people happy at Christmas, in a way Smallville people didn't like to talk about. Mr Whitman, Lex decided, would find himself in a LuthorCorp lab sooner rather than later. Mr Whitman could make people _happy_. There was a profit in that, if Lex could only get behind the science of it.

"You know," said Clark, "my mom made eggnog today. Wanna come over tonight? Chloe's bringing Christmas DVDs. And not the happy-fluffy kind of Christmas DVDs, either."

"Sure," Lex said. "My concussion will be all fixed by then."

"Great!" Clark patted Lex on the shoulder. He paused in the doorway. "You know, Mr Whitman isn't bad, Lex. He just likes to make people happy."

"I believe you, Clark. Thousands wouldn't," Lex said, "but I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Clark didn't quite flinch at that, but it was close. Lex watched with interest as Clark smiled and waved goodbye and said, "Come for eggnog, Lex."

"See you later, Clark." Lex waved to Clark's back, and murmured, "I might even bring mistletoe."


End file.
